Rumours
by RedPistachio
Summary: Every time she came to Central, a new rumour was born. This time, the lies were more disgusting then anything she'd had before. MATURE SUBJECT THEMES


AN: THIS HAS DISTURBING SUBJECT MATTER AND HARSH LANGUAGE. IT INCLUDES MENTIONS OF RAPE AND MOLESTATION, PLEASE TAK THAT IN MIND BEFORE READING.

less serious, this takes place before Hughes dies, and before Olivier is introduced.

* * *

Really it was getting ridiculous now. Every time she came back to Central there were new rumours flying by, reasons why such a pretty face with a good background would join the military. The most popular of which, lesbianism and competing against her younger brother, the blonde General really didn't mind all that much. They had slices of truth to them; she'd be lying if she said she hadn't slept with a woman once or twice, though she still preferred men, and she had been forced to compete, or out right slaughter, her brother in a number of things. Other rumours, like how 'daddy didn't love her enough as a child' or how 'it was the money that got her there' were annoying. Her parents had loved her too much, if anyone asked the blonde. They loved all their kids, spoiled them to the point that they hadn't forced her to keep her arranged marriage, breaking a tradition of course. And Olivier had forsaken any professional relationship with her cousins and uncles in the military once she enlisted. No, Major General Armstrong got her position on ability and talent, and that was that. Other rumours, Armstrong simply detested. Surprisingly both had to due with sex, something she really couldn't care less for. After she'd been promoted to Colonel, word got around that she had been sleeping with the high brass to get her rank, even more offensive then buying her way in. People started to assume they could just buy her, other men of the military started coming on to her more often. The names she could handle, laugh them off very easily, but the men of lower rank stopped giving her the respect she had earned. There were still those rumours flying around, but she had gained her respect back. Another more frustrating one would be on the subject of rape, now everyone was convinced the lack of a husband meant one had 'ruined' her for men. Those rumours annoyed her simply because they were made by men who felt emasculated by her, who needed a reason as to why she wouldn't fuck them. Those rumours annoyed her because they made her out to be weak, made rape victims out to be weak.

The most recent crop of rumours were of the same idea, only worse.

_"Did you hear what happened to the poor Armstrong girl?"_

_"You mean what with her uncle?"_

_"Oh that poor little girl, no wonder she's the way she is."_

_"Major General Armstrong was molested as a child_!"

The whispers had been circulating, not only Central command, but all of Central city by the third day of her visit. There were a few meetings that all the generals had to attend, and a military cousin and his wife had died in a car accident, it would've looked bad not to attend. After the funeral though, a small controversy had been discovered. Her cousins daughter had been left in the care of her grandfather, Olivier's uncle, and a maid had walked in on the poor girl being less than properly cared for by her grandfather.  
The man had been outcasted and jailed, obviously, but soon there were investigations as to how far he got with his granddaughter, and if he had offended before.

Olivier and her siblings had spent a lot of time at her fathers sister's house when they were younger, her aunt wanted to have a daughter as much as her father wanted a son, but unfortunately for Aunt Stephanie, she was only blessed with one boy. So visits to 'Auntie Stephs' had been frequent, though always in the care of only her aunt. Her uncle was away at war too often. None the less, she and each of her sisters had been asked, and for some absurd reason, the investigators had believed each one of the Armstrong daughters fully, except for the eldest.

General Armstrong had been called in multiple times, each with a different therapist there to try and comfort her. They all gave her the exact same bull, that her persona was simply a facade making her forget her past, and it was okay to be weak.

That was more piss inducing then the previous rumours put together- in Armstrong's mind they were trying to tell her that she was a fake. Nothing but a few ripped up repressed memories turned into a shield. Bullshit.

That had caused more problems when she called them out on it.  
"In denial." She would diagnose, shaking their heads and apologizing to her parents.

It was that time when she wished 'Auntie Steph' hadn't been twelve feet under, and could back her up and say that '_little Olivier hadn't left her sight whenever her lovely niece had come for a visit_'.

Eventually, because of a lack of proof, a refusal to testify that he had, and a lack of confession from her late aunts husband, the issue had been dropped. Legally at least. The media had gotten hold of it, and went on a whirlwind, finding childhood pictures where she looked less than happy, and interviewing unsuspecting help whose stories weren't always the best.

'_Olivier Mira Armstrong, Heiress to Armstrong Empire, Shares Cousins Pain'_

_'Childhood Trauma Made the Ice Queen'_

_'Armstrong to Speak in Court?'_

_'Armstrong Family Sheds Their Tears Over Lost Childhood.'_

It only took a small bit of media control to dampen those headlines, it did help of course that the Armstrong family owned the largest newspaper business in Amestris.

By her last day in Central, the rumour had almost died.

Almost.

"Nah I'm telling you, whatever that Ice bitch is saying is a lie, course she got it on with her uncle." A deep voice could be heard through adjacent hall that General Armstrong had been just about to enter.

"Just look at those lips, who wouldn't shove a dick in 'em?" The same voice, this time meet with a whoop of agreement.

"Man, I'd molest her- even if her uncle denies it. I'd fuck her so bad, don't matter the age, wanna know what I'd do to her?" The man talking was an ash haired man with a stick dangling from his lips smirked at his equally smug colleague.

"I do." Armstrongs voice was deadly, she hadn't raised or lowered it, she didn't even look mad. She kept everything a dangerous neutral. "What would you do to me," A glance toward his shoulder told her she was speaking with a Major. "Major?"

His colleague, a captain, looked uneasy now, uncomfortable and scared, and the few other occupants of the hall had ran for cover.

"You really wanna know, honey?" The Major's face was smug, his voice as oily as his hair. A big fish in a small pond, she decided. He continued without waiting for her answer. "Well for one your lips wouldn't be in that scowl, they'd be wrapped around my cock or begging for more, and your ass would be so used to me you wouldn't know what to do without me."

"Even as a child? A six year old?" She asked in the same even tone, though it was like a winter storm had surrounded them. Those people that had run with their tails between their legs had been replaced by other officers, not wanting to miss the confrontation, and joined by nearly everyone who worked in the rooms along the hall.

"Didn't you hear me before? I don't care how old you were, you might've been a bit tighter when you were a kid though.." He smirked, his ego bigger than anyone whom she'd met. "But hey, I don't care, I'll take you anywhere anytime, sweetheart."

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow- the first display of emotion since the beginning of the conversation. Her hand wandered to the blade at her hip, though she didn't unsheathe it yet. "Prove it."

The Major glanced around, suddenly aware of their audience, his mask of confidence fell for a moment, only to be replaced again a moment later. But there was still a pause before he spoke again.

Taking advantage of the silence, she brought her hand away from her sword and balled it up into a fist, jamming him in the gut with as much strength as any one of her brothers punches. As he doubled over due to the force, she brought her knee up and got him square in the jaw, his immediate reaction to jerk upwards put to a stop as she quickly drew her sword and slammed him over the head with the butt of her sabre, then letting him fall to the ground at her feet. It took a total of five seconds.

"My cousins kid is _six_." She stated, a look of pure disgust on her face. "And that was her _grandfather_."  
She sheathed her sword, taking a pause in which the Major whimpered, giving her a terrified glance up. "Stay down there at my feet, you vermin. Things like you don't deserve the light of day."

Giving one last swift kick to his stomach, she continued on her way, still having to meet with General Raven before she returned to Briggs.

In the silent crowd, Maes Hughes frown that had been present throughout the entire confrontation, turned to a sadistic grin, while his visitors who had been just as disapproving of the Major's actions glared at the crumpled heap.  
"If she hadn't done it, I would've." The lieutenant Colonel grunted, thinking of his own little girl and anger rising up again. "And the man wouldn't have lived to tell the tale."

"I've still got half a mind to burn him." Mustang replied stiffly his eyes leaving the man to follow the blonde General until she rounded a corner, feeling sick himself after watching the encounter. "Its disgusting having people like that enlisted. Children should never be hurt in any way."


End file.
